prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Korea (South)/@comment-32936164-20170824111341
Hello, this is kt Mmobile SIM branch in Seoul. I want to express my gratitude to you for managing information page for my SIM products. Based on the current article, I eagerly tried to amend it more informative as below. I hope the better information to be served. Selective choices will also be welcomed. Please Feel free whether to accept or not. Thank you very much. kt Mmobile tourist SIM kt Mmobile by a subsidiary of KT aimed at tourists is operating on 4G/LTE KT olleh networks with any unlocked smartphones, covering max 100Mbps(4G/LTE) of mobile internet speed anywhere in South Korea. In case LTE network is not available, 3G network will cover, but this is extremely rare and KT has the best quality networks available from everywhere in Korea including Jeju island. You can use all LTE or WCDMA country unlocked phones made from outside of Korea. Frequency coverage for LTE is Band1(2.1GHz), Band3(1.8GHz), and Band8(900MHz). Prepaid SIM cards for purchase are available at Korean 4 major international airports (Incheon, Gimpo, Jeju and Gimhae) in the arrivals section in the convenience stores of CU and 7-Eleven chains. Exactly like traditional prepaid SIM, you will get your own Korean number (starting from 010) and the user can use mobile internet, domestic/international calls and domestic/international messages as much as charged and signed up for. The credits are automatically adjusted with the actual usage to help the entire credits are all used effectively to the end. This SIM card is valid for maximum 30 days after the registration due to Korean government’s political restrictions. Flexible to top-up additionally but only within this 30 days to the top. All incoming voice calls and text messages are free during this 30 days even in case of all credits are used. It is possible to buy from 7-11 in Myongdong, Honddae, Dongdaemun, Jongno or Haewundae but unlikely, it is extremely hard to find from other area not mentioned. For this reason it is highly recommended to buy from the airport upon arrival. This provider also allows you order your SIM card online on their website before arrival and pick it up at specified locations in airports at a discounted price. Activation You need to go online and fill in the required information. It will be activated in less than 1 hour. However, if you try to activate it outside of their working hours (Mon-Fri: 9am~8pm, weekend and holiday: 10am~8pm), activation process will be completed after 9am on the next working day. This plans are not available for Koreans. The activation process contains entry history screening and therefore anyone who has dual citizenships must use their foreign passport to enter Korea and process activation. In case of Incheon Airport, you can get help for activation from designated staffs wearing red shirts in front of the CU convenience store near Gate 10 on the arrival level (1F). They support in English and Chinese, 8am to 8pm 365 days. Price 4G LTE standard/micro/nano SIM 1 GB: US$ 26.90 4G LTE standard/micro/nano SIM 2 GB: US$ 38.90 To check remaining credit amount, you need to call 080-770-0114(for free on any phone) /1899-6283 / 070-4906-6283 (customer center). The price from CU convenience store in Incheon airport is KRW34,900 for 1G, KRW 49,900 for 2G. The used credits for outbound domestic/international calls and text messages are automatically deducted from available data remained. The price for voice calls and text messages are the cheapest price existing in Korea. This plan exclusively has rates per second plan among many other products in Korea (other brands generally count rates per minutes). Especially this economic price structure helps the users to save unnecessary loads in case of making international calls to the US or China with KRW 1 per second price. For example, 1GB solely for international calls are equivalent to 303 minutes (5 hours 3 minutes) to China and 275 minutes (4 hours 35minutes) to the US. Since it is purchasing a product, no commitment fee and no return after use are necessary but just dispose. Recharges Additional top-ups are available on their website. PayPal and interntl. credit cards are accepted, but some cards may be declined. Data is sold at 500 MB for ₩10,000 (US$ 9) up to 2.5 GB. After an successful recharge, you will be notified by a text message. This top-up may take a day, if you do it outside of business hours. You can also make an additional top-up at any convenience stores in South Korea in every convenience stores, like 7-Eleven, CU and GS25 nationwide 24/7. Recharge will be finished at the moment and you will receive notification SMS message in real time. All the payment methods are supported including almost all the international credit cards. In case of top-up from CVS, 7-11 and GS25 has easier way which you can simply show your Korean phone number and pay the desired amounts to top-up. In case of any language issues, you can show this table to the reception staff. Otherwise, CU has PIN code base top-up system. (customer top-up on their own) Once the staff is done processing, you will get a receipt with PIN codes printed (11 digits). Then call 080-013-0114 (for free) and follow the message on the line.